Ten Song Challange
by Citizen of Volterra
Summary: Put your iPod on shuffle and write what you hear. All EdwardXBella


Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

-------------------

I'm Yours- Jason Mraz

I looked into Edward's golden eyes. The scenery around us was nothing in comparison to his marble skin, glistening in the light of the sun. He was staring back at me, mirroring the love and fascination I knew was in my own eyes. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel every line of my body pressed against him. I slowly leaned my head toward his, and he did the same, meeting me in the middle and kissing me gently.

"I love you." I told him.

"I'm yours." He replied, and He kissed me again.

Mr. Sandman- Glenn Miller and the Andrew sisters

Edward wasn't just a god; not just a perfect statue of Adonis. He was a dream. Better than anything the conscious mind could imagine. I thanked whatever divine being created him and sent him to me, my own personal fantasy come to life.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me quietly as I smiled to myself in the perfect silence of my room.

"I'm thanking the sandman." I said simply and cryptically.

He raised one perfect eyebrow. "Why?"

"For making me such a wonderful dream as you." I said.

Lullaby- The Spill Canvas

I watched my love gently drift into unconsciousness as I hummed her lullaby. Her breaths came more steady and even, and her heartbeat slowed. I loved her heartbeat. The abnormally hot night resulting from a recent heat wave made one of my dreams come true. I was able to sleep with Bella in my arms with no sort of thick blanket between us. It filled me with an entirely new sense of satisfaction to find how perfectly her sleeping figure fit between my arms, how the contours of her body found perfect placing with mine. It was like we were meant for each other. We _are_ meant for each other.

Can't We Be Friends- Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald

_I thought I found the man of my dreams _

_Now it seems _

_This is how the story ends, _

_He's going to turn me down _

_And say 'can't we be friends'_

Music playing in Edward's room always seemed to surround me, fill every bit of my body with the pulsing tunes that came from his stereo. The CD that was playing now was one that I used to listen to with Gran when I was very young. Jazz was her favorite genre of music, and my time with her let it grow on me.

Today, though, this song almost worried me.

Edward had gone out hunting with his family; I was here waiting for him to get back. It was only a few weeks since we faced the Volturi, and I always felt a bit of a pitfall in my stomach when he was gone, and a song about getting broken up with wasn't really helping. I longed to be in his arms, now more than ever, and as if some divine force was watching over, he was suddenly there.

"What a lovely surprise." He whispered as he lay down on the sofa next to me. "No wonder Alice was blocking her thoughts."

I smiled. "It's nice to see you, too."

You Can't Always Get What You Want- The Rolling Stones

"Please, just let me buy you something small, like a necklace." Edward pleaded. He'd been trying to convince me to let him buy me some overly expensive gift all day.

"Edward, It's Labor Day! It doesn't even count as a _real_ holiday, let alone a gift-giving one." I informed him.

"Please, Bella, I _want_ to buy you something." He pleaded again.

"Well, you can't always get what you want." I told him, sticking out my tongue playfully.

He laughed. "Please. Just something little."

I sighed, "If I say yes to that, you'll buy me a _little_ diamond."

"It's little." He argued.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

He suddenly pulled me against his body, holding me there with his stone arms. "Please?" he whispered. His cool breath gliding across my face.

"Fine, you want to give me a gift, give me a kiss." I suggested.

He did.

Crazy- Gnarles Barkley

I held Bella in my arms as we laid on the sofa in my room. It was a comfortable silence around us, but I couldn't help but find myself what she was thinking. Her lips curved into a smile at some though she just had.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

She blushed. "Oh, nothing." She said dismissively. What could she have been thinking about that would make her smile and blush when I asked her about it.

"You drive me crazy."

Because- The Beatles

We couldn't be together. There was no way for it to possible be. There was no avoiding the fact that I was not like her. I was not human, and she was. It was inescapable: she was perfect, pure, and human, and I was a monster. The world is round, the sky is blue, and I'm a vampire. We could never be.

You Only Live Twice- Bjork

Most people will tell you that you should follow your dreams, fulfill the time on this earth that is given to you, for you only live once. But what about those of us who live twice? Do we have the same right to do everything we do so please again, or did that privilege run out with our first life? Did I have the right to pursue Bella, to lead her surely out of her first life? To spoil it and pull her into a second? Surely she would hate me if I damned her to this second life. But did that mean I had to forfeit the meaning of my life? Could I not still be with her without ending her first life? Did _I_ not have the right to be happy? I only live twice.

For Good- Wicked OBC

_It will be like I never existed_

His voice, the last of his words that I had to cling to lingered in my head. But how could he make a promise like that? Did he not know that it was impossible? He could say as often as he wanted that my life was worse because he had come into it, but there was no way now it could go back. He may be right, my mind may be like a sieve, and I may forget over time the perfection of his lopsided smile, the way the wind made his bronze hair dance, the way the sunlight rebounded off his skin, the way his arms felt like stone around me, holding me close. But I would always remember the idea of his perfection, always compare it all that would be around me, even when I could not picture it. He may not think that I have been changed for the better, but there was no denying that I was changed for good.

Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru

"I love you!" I pleaded. "It's the simplest thing in the world!"

"Bella, nothing is so simple. You're a human, you need so much more than I can give you."

"You _are_ all I need."

"You'll understand one day." He started. "You'll thank me for letting you have a normal life." And he ran.

The tears that had been threatening to let loose finally did. They ran freely from my eyes and down my face. I fell to the floor. He left. There was no more point to anything. What good was a life without him?

----------------------

I'm sorry to say so, but I totally cheated…

SONGS AREN'T LONG ENOUGH!!!!!


End file.
